


we haven't quit (two days in a row)

by dons



Series: focus and control [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ASMR AU, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: taeyong is more than eager to help dongyoung record his pretty voice moaning.





	we haven't quit (two days in a row)

**Author's Note:**

> wow i've been thinking about writing this for the longest time so  
> title from two days - marteen whatta bop

dongyoung is glad that taeyong is always open to whatever he suggests. that's what has made their relationship so successful- the fact that taeyong doesn't mind what dongyoung does for fun, the fact that taeyong is willing to lend a hand as well.

he's an asmrtist with a tumblr blog that has a huge following. dongyoung has every single microphone possible, all laid out on his shelf, displayed to the public, his most prized possessions. on the other side of the bedroom are his boxes of tools- ear picks, toothpicks, cotton balls, candy. he's left that side be for just over ten months, though, after discovering what he could do with only his mouth.

today, dongyoung decides not to film. he takes his most expensive 3dio's, black and flat and cleaned every two days, kept in a glass case unlike his others. dongyoung loves this one particularly when he's doing sensitive recording.

this counts as a sensitive recording. 

dongyoung is on his hands and knees, naked besides his loose flimsy shirt on. the bed sheets under him crumple as he constantly rocks himself back and forth, into taeyong who is behind him, nuzzling his asscheeks, one hand twisting up and down dongyoung's erection. "baby," taeyong whispers, and no matter how quiet it is dongyoung knows the microphone will pick it up. dongyoung whines as taeyong tugs at his cockhead with lube on each finger. 

taeyong moves himself forward, tongue pressing around dongyoung's hole, soft and pink- taeyong laps over it and dongyoung moans as he rubs his thighs together. dongyoung licks into the crevice of one of the fake ear, as if it were taeyong's. he imagines biting across taeyong's ear, nibbling his earlobes, licking all over and behind. taeyong slurps messily on his asshole and dongyoung moans again, sweet and pretty, leaning himself back enough so it won't completely ruin the audio.

"be a good boy for them, yes?" taeyong murmurs as he licks a long stripe over dongyoung's asshole, again and again. taeyong may not see it but dongyoung nods and he moves himself forwards again, so his lips are just bare inches away from the mic. he presses them together and licks his lips, gently opening and closing his mouth.

taeyong dips the tip of his tongue into his ass just as he pulls dongyoung's cock from base to tip, precome spurting all over his hand. "more?" taeyong says, voice low and broken. dongyoung pants into the microphone, hot and heavy and absolutely wet. taeyong chuckles and licks from dongyoung's balls to his asshole and his entire tongue dives in this time.

the bedsheets are almost about to fall off with the way dongyoung's body is twisting, back arching up and down in the most hypnotizing way taeyong has ever seen. from where he is, he can see dongyoung licking into the microphone with abandon, switching from ear to ear as he whimpers airily in between, eyes closed as taeyong plays with the base of his cock. "faster," he barely says, voice a mess.

taeyong pulls his tongue out fully, circling it over dongyoung's hole once before fucking him with it again. dongyoung's hand grips at the bedsheets while the other holds the mic stable on the bed, and he whines over and over again when taeyong fucks him with his tongue and plays with his cock. it doesn't take long for dongyoung to come, white strips of come all over taeyong's hand and his own stomach, and taeyong still doesn't take his tongue out of dongyoung's ass as dongyoung squeals around the mic.

there's a click of the mic being turned off and just as taeyong pulls out dongyoung turns around, grabbing at taeyong's arms as he kisses him. "y-yongie," he sighs as taeyong slips his come-covered fingers between their lips.

taeyong pulls away to just lick over dongyoung's lips and he reaches a hand under the younger's shirt to pinch at his nipples. "yongie, let me help you," dongyoung says with a soft smile growing on his face, and taeyong leans back as dongyoung noses his way down to taeyong's crotch, expensive microphone forgotten near the foot of the bed.

(taeyong wouldn't have it any other way.)

**Author's Note:**

> that markhyuck fic is taking way too long oh my  
> >> updates @neovyong


End file.
